Von Prinzen und Prinzessinnen
by Phoenix86710
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Besucherin lenkt die Prinzen von ihren Kriegsvorbereitungen gegen Thanos' Armeen ab. Schnell stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Prinzessin Sigyn ein anderes Ziel verfolgt, als sie vorgibt.


**All rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

 _"Thor, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem."_

"Was ist los, Mann aus Metall?"

 _"Thor?..Hey Thor...Point Break!"_

"Stark, kannst du mich hören? Ist diese Einrichtung defekt?"

Ein schallendes Lachen riss ihn aus seiner aufkommenden Verzweiflung. Warum unterhielten sich die Menschen von Midgard nicht wie alle anderen im Universum?

"Wie ich sehe, Bruder, sind dir die Geheimnisse der Technologie noch immer nicht offenbart worden."

 _"Thor...ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit..."_

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schritt Loki zu der Konsole des Raumschiffs um den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage zu drücken. "Stell dir vor, er hätte ein Telefon benutzt." Thor beschloss Loki zu ignorieren und stattdessen Stark zu antworten, der zunehmend ungeduldig wurde.

"Ich höre dich, Stark. Was ist vorgefallen?"

 _"Na endlich. Wo war Reindeer Games, dass das so lange gedauert hat."_

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass Loki..."

 _"Gib auf, Thor."_ Ein leises lachen war im Hintergrund zu hören.

"Aufgeben liegt nicht in meiner Natur."

Das Lachen wurde zu einem Stöhnen.

 _"Ah..ja. Umso besser, denn es scheint, als würden wir Besuch bekommen."_

"WAS? Schon jetzt? Loki, du sagtest Thanos würde Midgard nicht vor Ende des Monats erreichen.!"

 _"Es ist nicht Thanos..."_ , antwortete Stark, bevor die Brüder wieder in eines ihrer langen freundlichen Streitgespräche geraten konnten. " _Nun, es sei denn ich hatte bisher nur völlig unbegründete Vorurteile._ "

"Stark! Teste nicht unsere Geduld.", wie Loki war Thor schon angespannt genug, in Anbetracht des kommenden Krieges und war eindeutig nicht in der Laune für Starks Spielchen.

Man hörte sein Grinsen durch die Leitung, als er antwortete, " _Ruhig Blut, mein donnernder Freund. SHIELD hat soeben eine Energiesignatur aufgezeichnet, welche der gleicht, die wir in New Mexico nach deinem ersten Besuch registriert haben."_

"Der Bifröst.", in Lokis Stimme lag ein seltsamer Hoffnungsschimmer, doch Thor konnte sich solche Hoffnungen nicht leisten. Die Bifröst war zerstört worden, zusammen mit dem ganzen Rest von Asgard und nichts würde sie zurückbringen. "Das ist nicht möglich. Sie wurde zerstört. Eure Geräte müssen sich irren."

"Bruder."

"Was?"

Loki verdreht nur die Augen.

"Wie viele Jahrhunderte haben wir zusammen die neun Welten bereist?", er klang gelangweilt, doch Thor kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er aufgeregt war.

Thor öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Loki kam ihm zuvor. "Beantworte das nicht." Er lief zu dem großen Fenster des Kontrollraums und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Thor war erstaunt, wie sehr sein Bruder ihn manchmal an Odin erinnerte, obwohl sie nicht dasselbe Blut teilten. Loki sagte einige Sekunden nichts, dann wirbelte er in einer fließenden Bewegung herum und sah Thor direkt an.

Asgard ist nicht die einzige Welt, die eine Bifröst-Brücke besaß."

Als Thor nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort, "Vanaheim. Die wichtigste Bedingung des Friedensvertrages nach dem großen Vanenkrieg war eine eigene Verbindung zu den anderen Welten."

"Aber wie kommt es, dass wir stets bei unseren Besuchen in Vanaheim unsere eigene benutzten?", fragte Thor, der sich der Hoffnung noch nicht ganz hingeben wollte.

"Ihre Brücke ist schwächer als unsere. Nach ihrer Aktivierung dauert es Zeit bis sie wieder einsatzfähig ist."

"Wie lange?"

"Wenigstens drei Tage."

"Woher weißt du so viel darüber, Bruder. Ich hielt den Bifröst der Vanir für nichts weiter als Legenden."

Loki sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt.

"Nun, Bruder. Während du mit deinen _echten_ Freunden ausgezogen bist, um Legenden über deine Heldentaten zu schaffen", Sarkasmus triefte aus jedem seiner Worte, "...habe ich mein Wissen über Asgard und seine Welten etwas erweitert."

"Die geheimen Pfade." Loki nickte nur. "Ich versichere dir, sie haben einen Bifröst.

" _Nun, da das nun geklärt ist_ ", mischte Stark sich wieder in das Gespräch ein, ". _..Wir haben einen Gast. SHIELD bringt sie gerade zu einer Befragung in das Avenger-Hauptquartier._ "

"Sie?"

"Wieso das Hauptquartier?"

" _Weil ich es sage_."

Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Thor nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Wer ist sie?", fragte Thor.

" _Keine Ahnung. Sie weigert sich mit irgendjemandem zu reden, "der nicht den Namen "Odinson" trägt". Ihre Worte_."

"Nun gut, ich komme so schnell ich kann.", antwortete Thor.

"Wir."

"Was?", Thor wandte sich zu Loki um. "Ich komme mit dir. Falls ich mich nicht irre, bist du nicht der einzige "Sohn Odins"." Lokis Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen, als würde er ihn herausfordern wollen, etwas Anderes zu behaupten.

Thor fühlte wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, wenn sein Bruder jede Verbindung zu seiner adoptierten Familie trennen wollte. Odins letzte Worte hatten vielleicht doch mehr Einfluss auf seine und Lokis Beziehung gehabt, als Thor bisher vermutet hatte.

"Also gut." Loki nickte nur, als wollte er sagen, dass er Thors Zustimmung nicht brauchte.

* * *

Der Weg zum Stark-Tower verlief relativ ereignislos. Direktor Fury hatte darum gebeten, dass die Æsir davon absehen mögen, sich per Hammer (welcher nur noch als ein Häufchen Staub existierte) oder Teleportation (leichter gesagt als getan) fortzubewegen und stattdessen auf die menschlicheren Fortbewegungsmittel zurückzugreifen. Warum Stark nicht den Quinjet geschickt hatte? Thor hatte keine Ahnung.

Trotz allem spürte Thor eine neue Motivation bei dem Gedanken an die Besucherin aus Vanaheim. Er war nicht sicher, was er sich von dem Treffen erhoffte, doch allein die Tatsache, dass Königin Freyja mit dem überlebenden Volk von Asgard in Verbindung treten wollte, war ein Grund zur Freude.

Auch Loki schien etwas weniger schlecht gelaunt zu sein, als in den vergangen paar Tagen. Wie Thor befürchtet hatte, war seine Anwesenheit auf der Erde mehr als unerwünscht, doch er hatte klargemacht, dass die Bewohner der Erde nur dann die Unterstützung der Æsir hatten, solange auch Asgards zweiter Prinz einen Platz auf ihrer Welt hatte.

"Was glaubst du wird sie fordern für ihre Hilfe?", fragte Loki nach einer Weile in die Stille des Taxis.

"Fordern? Welche Forderungen sollte sie an uns stellen. Wir haben nicht gerade viel zu geben im Moment."

"Sei nicht dumm, Thor", zischte er, "Du kennst Königin Freyja. Sie hat kein Interesse an Reichtümern und Ländereien. Nein, sie wird etwas fordern, das wir ihr geben _können,_ aber unter normalen Umständen niemals geben _würden_. Sie nutzt unsere Schwäche gegen uns."

"Wir sind nicht schwach, Bruder. Wir kämpfen für das Überleben Asgards und der neun Welten. Das allein macht uns stark."

Loki stieß nur ein humorloses Lachen aus. "Wie du meinst, Bruder. Doch sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

"So oder so. Wir brauchen Vanaheims Unterstützung. Selbst mit Midgard als Zuflucht können wir dennoch jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können, im Krieg der kommt."

"Wir sind da.", rief der Taxifahrer von vorn. "Das wären dann 122,40$."

"WAS?"

"Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber sie wohnen nicht gerade um die Ecke."

Thor knirschte mit den Zähnen, bezahlte aber den Betrag und stieg aus.

Mit Loki an seiner Seite machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg ins Innere des Towers. "Willkommen, Mr. Odinson und...Mr. Odinson. Der Boss wartet auf Sie auf Etage...2", begrüßte sie Friday als sie in den Fahrstuhl traten.

"Friday, wurde Direktor Fury zu dem Treffen eingeladen? Und gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von unserem Gast?"

"Direktor Fury wartet bereits. Die Identität der Außerirdischen ist noch immer unbekannt, Mr. Odinson."

"Danke, Friday. Und nenn mich Thor."

"Verstanden, Mr...Thor."

"Hat es gerade ernsthaft "Außerirdische"..."

"Thor! Das wurde aber auch Zeit.", die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Fury stand vor ihnen. Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas und Thor sah wie Loki den Blick zwischen ihm und Fury hin und her huschen ließ, als würde er überlegen, wessen Augenklappe furchterregender war.

Nach weiteren unangenehmen Sekunden, wandte Fury sich schließlich um. "Folgt mir. Unser Gast wartet schon ganz sehnsüchtig. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, mit wem wir es zu tun haben? Zurückgebliebene aus Asgard?" Stark hatte ihm offenbar nichts von dem weitergeleitet, was Loki und er besprochen hatten. Gut zu wissen.

"Wohl kaum, Asgards Bifröst wurde zerstört. Wir glauben es handelt sich um eine Gesandte Königin Freyjas. Aus Vanaheim."

"Vanaheim ist eine der mächtigsten und angesehensten Welten. Ihre Herrscher waren seit dem großen Vanenkrieg treue Verbündete Asgards.", antwortete Thor.

"Vanenkrieg? Seid ihr sicher, dass sie wirklich so treue Verbündete sind, wie ihr glaubt?"

"Ja." "Nein.", antworteten Thor und Loki zugleich.

Fury zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Unsere Freundschaft reicht Jahrtausende zurück. Ich bin bereit Königin Freyja mein Vertrauen zu schenken."

"Du bist sogar bereit Ihm dein Vertrauen zu schenken.", sagte Fury in einem abfälligen Ton und deutete dabei auf Loki.

"Direktor...nach allem was wir zusammen erlebt haben...werde ich dennoch mit so viel Misstrauen gestraft.", hätte er seinen Bruder nicht so gut gekannt, Thor wäre auf seinen verletzten Ausdruck vermutlich hereingefallen.

"Das ist das Problem mit Lügnern - selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen, glaubt ihnen niemand.", mit diesen Worten drehte sich Fury um und führte sie den Gang hinunter zu einem Raum mit einem großen Glasfenster. Jenseits der Barriere erkannte Thor eine junge Frau mit hellbraunem Haar. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er die Runen Vanaheims auf ihren formellen, lachsfarbenen Kleidern sah. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, sodass Thor ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, doch etwas an ihr kam Thor vertraut vor.

"Kann sie uns sehen?", fragte er Fury.

"Nein. Ich wollte erst sichergehen, dass sie nicht die Absicht hat den Planten zu erobern. Also was? Erkennt ihr sie?"

Die Brüder sahen sich unentschlossen an. "Es wäre möglich, dass sie Asgard schon einmal besucht hat...", begann Thor.

"In jedem Fall trägt sie die Zeichen Vanaheims. Es dürfte größtenteils ungefährlich sein mit ihr zu sprechen.", meinte Loki.

"Wenn ihr meint. Ich warte hier auf euch."

Sigyn trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte. Wie lange konnte es denn bitte dauern nach dem Kronprinzen von Asgard zu schicken. Thor Odinson war nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt und hätte keine Zeit verloren in Anbetracht der Aktivierung des Bifröst. Er musste wissen, wer sie war und wieso sie hier war.

Langsam begann sie sogar zu bezweifeln, dass Thor überhaupt informiert worden war und sich ihre Gastgeber nicht nur einen üblen Spaß erlaubten. Sie sollten sich lieber hüten, ihre Zeit auf diese Weise zu verschwenden, wenn ihnen ihre Welt lieb war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich (endlich) die Tür zu dem leeren Raum öffnete und Thor hindurchtrat.

"Prinz Thor, ich fürchtete schon Ihr würdet nicht kommen.", sie erhob sich geschmeidig von ihrem Stuhl und neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor ihm. Neben seiner Ungeduld war er auch für seine Arroganz bekannt und Sigyn würde ihm nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, er könnte sie von oben herab behandeln. Sie war schließlich im Namen der Königin hier.

"König."

"Verzeihung?"

Sie wendete ihren Blick von Thor zu seinem Bruder Loki, der hinter ihm durch die Tür getreten war. Sie nickte ihm zu und fragte, ohne sich ihre Überraschung anmerken zu lassen: "Es gab Gerüchte der Allvater sei aus Asgard verschwunden, noch bevor Ragnarök. Wir nahmen an, er wäre zurückgekehrt. Und solltet Ihr nicht eigentlich tot sein, Prinz Loki?"

Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als würde er überlegen, wer es wagte in dieser Weise zu sprechen.

Er sagte jedoch nichts dazu und antwortete stattdessen auf ihre erste Frage. "Vater ist tot. Er starb kurz vor dem Beginn Ragnaröks. Thor hat seinen Platz als rechtmäßiger Erbe des Throns eingenommen."

Nun war es an Sigyn ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Das Loki Anspruch auf den Thron von Asgard erhoben hatte, war kein Geheimnis - genau wie seine Invasion in Midgard und sein vermeintlicher Tod. Dass er die Autorität seines Bruders so offensichtlich anerkannte, war eine Überraschung. Und Odin - tot. Das kam unerwartet. Der Allvater hatte über die neun Welten geherrscht noch vor ihrer Geburt.

"Mein aufrichtiges Mitgefühl, ein Verlust wie dieser muss schwer zu verkraften sein für Euer Volk...in Zeiten wie diesen noch mehr."

Thor nickte nur.

Als sich die Stille hinzog, sprach Sigyn weiter. "Verzeiht, Ihr kennt noch nicht einmal meinen Namen. Ich bin Sigyn Freydottir, Kronprinzessin von Vanaheim." Sie machte einen kurzen Knicks, ohne ihren Blick von Thors Gesicht abzuwenden.

"Kronprinzessin...Wie kommt es, dass Ihr diesen Titel tragt, Freydottir. Freyja ist Königin von Vanaheim", fragte Thor verwundert. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Loki, der für einen Moment die Augen zukniff, als könnte er nicht fassen, was Thor gerade gefragt hatte.

Sigyn fühlte genauso. "Freyja ist meines Vaters Zwillingsschwester, Eure Majestät. Sie teilen sich den Thron von Vanaheim und Alfheim. Mein Vater gilt als Herrscher von Alfheim, doch laut unseren Gesetzen, hätte ich als älteste Tochter Freys ein Anrecht auf beide Welten, hätten Tante Freyja und mein Vater nicht eine Vereinbarung getroffen..."

"Der Erbe...oder die Erbin Freyjas erhält den Thron von Alfheim und Freys Erbin erhält den Thron von Vanaheim", beendete Loki ihre Erklärung. Sigyn neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

"Natürlich.", Thor wirkte leicht unsicher, was ihm ein erneutes Augenrollen seines Bruders einbrachte. Pluspunkte an Loki.

"Nun sagt, Lady Sigyn von Vanaheim, was führt Euch nach Midgard?"

"Ich komme mit Botschaft meiner Tante und Königin. Sie bietet Asgard ihre Hilfe an, im Kampf gegen den Feind, der die neun Welten bedroht."

"Übermittelt Eurer Königin meinen Dank", antwortete Thor, "Ihre Hilfe ist uns sehr willkommen."

"Was verlangt sie als Gegenleistung?" Thor warf Loki einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Sigyn lächelte. Sein Ruf wurde ihm gerecht. "Eine berechtigte Frage, Prinz von Asgard und Jötunheim", ihr entging nicht, wie sich sein Blick verdüsterte. Sie richtete sich wieder an den König. "Wisst nur, dass sie, wenn die Zeit kommt, einen Gefallen von Euch erwarten wird."

"Was für einen Gefallen?", fragte Thor.

"Einen Gefallen von Asgard...oder seinem König?"

Sigyn kam nicht umhin den Scharfsinn des jüngeren Prinzen zu bewundern. "Ihr werdet sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Doch seit versichert, es wird weder Asgard noch seinem König schaden. Im Gegenteil, es wird ein Geschenk sein." Sigyns Stimme wurde hart.

Thor öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Loki kam ihm zuvor. "Ihr erwartet, dass wir Eurem Wort einfach blind vertrauen?", zischte er, "Haltet Ihr uns für so naiv zu glauben, Vanaheim verfolge nicht seine eigenen Interessen..."

"Genug, Bruder!" Sigyn konnte den Kampf in Loki förmlich sehen, doch er entschied sich offenbar keine Uneinigkeit vor ihr zu zeigen, denn er blieb stumm. "Natürlich hat Königin Freyja das Wohl Vanaheims im Sinn, doch wer sagt, dass Vanaheims Vorteil Asgards Nachteil sein muss?" Sie schenkte Thor ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Asgard akzeptiert Eure Bedingung, Lady Sigyn.", Loki starrte den König an, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen. "Thor, das kann nicht dein..." Thor hob eine Hand und ignorierte ihn. "Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig."

Sigyn neigte den Kopf.

"Du wirst das noch bereuen, Thor, wir beide werden es bereuen."

* * *

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Prinzessin Sigyn waren Loki und Thor zu ihrem Raumschiff zurückgekehrt. Sigyn hatte sie begleitet, nachdem sie erklärt hatte, dass eine Rückkehr nach Vanaheim im Moment nicht möglich sein würde, aus Gründen, die sie nicht preisgeben wollte, und dass sie daher bis Ende der Woche bei den Æsir bleiben würde.

Loki wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Besucherin halten sollte. Sie war offensichtlich an Verhandlungen und Missionen im Namen der Königin gewöhnt und doch hatte Loki sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass ihr vertrautes Aussehen wahrscheinlich daher kam, dass sie ihrem Vater Frey außerordentlich ähnlich sah. Braunes, welliges Haar, blaue Augen und eine spitze Nase. Loki musste zugeben, sie war durchaus nett anzusehen.

Dennoch, irgendetwas sagte Loki, dass mehr hinter ihrem Besuch steckte als sie vorgab. Während sie im Stark-Tower geredet hatten, war Loki aufgefallen, wie sie ununterbrochen musternde Blicke auf Thor warf. Als würde sie etwas für sich einschätzen wollen. Abgesehen davon, eine Prinzessin von Vanaheim würde nicht ohne eine Eskorte auf eine fremde Welt geschickt werden, richtig? Loki traute ihr nicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch eine andere Absicht verfolgte, als lediglich ihre Hilfe anzubieten - Hilfe, die Thor sich hatte erkaufen müssen.

Während er so vor sich hin grübelte, merkte Loki nicht, wie ihn seine Schritte in den "Trainingsraum" des Raumschiffes führten. Es war spärlich eingerichtet, natürlich, doch niemand konnte Æsir lange vom Kräftemessen abhalten, auch wenn es sich nur um ein paar Mann-gegen-Mann-Kämpfe mit einigen wenigen teilweise stumpfen Waffen und beschädigten Schilden handelte.

Als er den Raum betrat, unterbrachen die meisten Krieger ihren Kampf und nickten ihm zu, einige murmelten sogar einen respektvollen Gruß.

"Mein Prinz."

Wie viel sich doch verändert hatte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatten viele von ihnen wahrscheinlich seinen Namen verflucht und jetzt brachten sie ihm Dankbarkeit entgegen - mehr noch, ehrliche Freundlichkeit. Vielleicht sollte sich sein Leben nun doch endlich zum Besseren wenden. Mit Thor als König war er nun auch nicht mehr nur der zweite Prinz. Es war erstaunlich, dass es überhaupt einen Unterschied machte, doch das tat es. Ihm fiel auf, wie der Raum oft vollständig still wurde, wenn Thor durch die Tür trat und nicht jeder wagte es, mit kleineren Problemen sofort eine Audienz beim König zu fordern. Es war kein Ausdruck von Unwohlsein oder dergleichen, doch es zeigte, dass die Æsir eine neue Vorsicht und Respekt für ihn entwickelten - ähnlich ihrem Verhalten gegenüber Odin.

Damals hatten sich viele der Bürger an Thor gewandt. Darum freute es Loki umso mehr, dass ihm nun als "Thronfolger" das selbe Vertrauen zuteilwurde. Er hatte das erste Mal seit langem das Gefühl willkommen zu sein und er war entschlossen sein Volk nicht zu enttäuschen.

' _Odin, wir sind alle weich geworden.'_

Mit langen, zielgerichteten Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, bis er das Regal erreichte, auf dem die Trainingsdolche lagen. Thor hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle Arten von Waffen vorhanden waren, mit denen die Æsir normalerweise kämpften. Sie mussten sich schließlich auf den kommenden Krieg vorbereiten. Allerdings war sich Loki ziemlich sicher, dass keiner sonst außer ihm sie benutzte. Sein Volk war nicht gerade für ihre Agilität und ihr strategisches Vorgehen auf dem Schlachtfeld bekannt, sondern für ihre Stärke. Dementsprechend sah man die meisten im Raum Äxte und Schwerter schwingen.

Loki andererseits hatte nie viel Wert auf Muskelkraft gelegt. Er bevorzugte seine Dolche und seinen scharfen Verstand, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Mjölnir auf dem Schlachtfeld beeindruckende Zerstörung anrichtete, oder angerichtet hatte.

Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an der Klinge entlang und erkannte zufrieden, dass sie noch immer scharf war. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung heilte er den Schnitt und wendete sich den Zielscheiben zu, welche in einem unordentlichen Kreis und in verschiedenen Entfernungen um ihn aufgestellt waren.

Er würde es nie zugeben, doch er war von Helas Technik beeindruckt gewesen. Er war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, wie er sie in seinem Kopf nennen sollte. Wenn er mit Thor oder Brunnhilde über sie sprach, war sie einfach „die Göttin des Todes" oder einfach nur „Hela"; Thor nannte sie gelegentlich sogar „Schwester", doch Loki, für Loki…

Vor wenigen Jahren wollte er nicht einmal Thor seinen Bruder nennen, mit dem er aufgewachsen war, mit dem er Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, den er schon sein ganzes Leben kannte. Thor mochte Hela seine Schwester nennen, denn sie waren beide leibliche Kinder Odins, doch Loki hatte nicht die geringste Beziehung zu ihr – weder durch Blut noch…Zuneigung. Das alles sagte ihm, dass sie einfach nur Hela sein sollte, Göttin des Todes und Zerstörerin von Asgard. Doch es war nicht so einfach, denn er kam nicht umhin ihre Gemeinsamkeiten zu sehen. Sie beide hatte Odin versucht loszuwerden und zu vergessen, nachdem er die Kontrolle über sie verloren hatte, er hatte sie eingesperrt für ihre zerstörerischen Tendenzen; sie verraten in der schlimmsten Weise – sie belogen. Loki verstand nur zu gut Helas verletzten Stolz und ihren Schmerz, über das Verhalten des Allvaters; das Verlangen akzeptiert zu werden trotz ihrer Fehler… und natürlich ihre bevorzugten Waffen und die Farbe ihres Anzugs. Ja, in gewisser Weise fühlte er sich seiner…Schwester näher als Thor, der von allen geliebt wurde, seit seiner Geburt und der immer dafür bestimmt war Großes und Heldenhaftes zu vollbringen. Doch auch er war letztendlich nicht von Odins Lügen verschont geblieben.

Ohne noch mehr Zeit mit seinen verwirrenden Gedanken zu verschwenden, wirbelte er herum und ließ einen der Dolche mitten im Flug los, sodass seine Spitze sich genau in die Mitte der Scheibe bohrte. Er betrachtete das Resultat für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich abermals umwandte und wie in Trance und mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit die Klingen abschoss. Für das ungeschulte Auge hatte er lediglich eine Bewegung um die eigene Achse gemacht, doch wer in der Kunst geschult war, wusste, mit welcher Präzision vorgegangen werden musste. Doch noch während der Drehung spürte er, wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Jahrhunderte des Trainings hatten ihm beigebracht, dass die meisten Kreaturen, die sich von hinten annäherten oft nichts Gutes im Sinn hatten. Noch bevor er Zeit hatte, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, ließ er den Dolch fliegen. Wie in Zeitlupe schnitt er durch die Luft und flog auf sein Ziel zu.

Doch noch im letzten Moment erkannte Loki seinen Fehler und mit nichts anderem als seinem Willen, hielt er ihn mitten im Flug still, bloß Zentimeter von Sigyns Kehle entfernt. Mit einem Klirren fiel der Dolch zu Boden.

„Nicht übel."

Loki zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Man sollte meinen die zukünftige Königin von Vanaheim wüsste, dass man sich den meisten Kreaturen besser nicht von hinten nähert, wenn ihr ihr Leben lieb ist."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Das ist wahr, zumindest für die Kreaturen, die Freund von Feind nicht unterscheiden können." Ihre Stimme klang kalt doch nicht unfreundlich. Loki könnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was führt Euch her, Lady Sigyn?" „Fragen."

„'Fragen'?"

„Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangen."

Loki neigte den Kopf. Sigyn schien die unausgesprochene Aufforderung zu verstehen, denn sie fuhr fort, „über Thor, Euren König."

„Wenn Ihr Fragen über Thor habt, Lady Sigyn, dann solltet ihr zu ihm gehen. Ich glaube er müsste sich um diese Zeit auf der Kommandobrücke aufhalten." Er sprach absichtlich in dem selben Tonfall wie die Prinzessin, während er die Dolche mit schnellen, kraftvollen Bewegungen aus den Zielscheiben zog. Als er sich umdrehte, stand sie allerdings noch immer da. Offenbar hatte sie sogar einige Schritte auf ihn zugemacht. „Ist er ein guter König, ein weiser König?"

Loki schenkte ihr ein sarkastisches Lächeln, „My Lady, Thor ist mein König, wie Ihr eben selbst angemerkt habt. Was lässt Euch glauben ich würde sein Vertrauen verraten und hinter seinem Rücken über diese Dinge mit Euch sprechen." Er ließ absichtlich einen gefährlichen Unterton in seine Worte kriechen. Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment genau. „Verzeiht, Prinz Loki. Ich frage lediglich nach Eurer Meinung - als sein Bruder."

Loki überlegte einen Moment, welche Antwort er ihr geben sollte, da sie ihn so offensichtlich ausfragen wollte, doch entschied dann, dass die Wahrheit in diesem Fall keinen Schaden anrichten sollte. „Er ist gewachsen, jeder kann es sehen. Vor einigen Jahren wäre meine Antwort wahrscheinlich eine andere gewesen, …doch ich denke, er wird seiner Rolle gerecht werden. Mit Zeit…und dem Rat seines Bruders an seiner Seite." Er verbeugte sich kurz spöttisch. „Ist diese Antwort zufriedenstellend, My Lady?"

Sigyn nickte nur.

„Gut, wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet – ein Krieg steht uns bevor."

„Wie steht es mit einem kleinen Kampf? Was sagt Ihr, Loki?"

Verwundert starrte er sie für einen Moment an. Sie schien seine Überraschung wahrzunehmen, denn sie lachte freundlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in Lokis Gegenwart etwas Anderes als blanke Höflichkeit oder unterschwelligen Spott demonstrierte und er bemerkte verärgert, wie er den Laut ihres Lachens durchaus genoss. Schon allein aus diesem Grund würde er ihre Herausforderung nicht ablehnen. „Welche Waffe ist die Eure, Sigyn?" Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und er kam nicht umhin es zu erwidern.

Ein strahlendes Licht breitete sich über ihrem Körper aus und sie stand vor ihm in einem lachsfarben-silbernen Lederanzug und Brustpanzer. Verschwunden war die Prinzessin; vor ihm stand nun eine Kriegerin mit Dolchen in beiden Händen. Ihre Ausrüstung ähnelte in gewisser Weise der von Sif, nur weniger auffällig. Trotz ihrer königlichen Abstammung schien sie eher schlichte Kleidung zu bevorzugen. Ein blassroter Umhang hing ihr von den Schultern, den sie ohne weitere Umschweife abtrennte und neben sich zu Boden warf. Loki grinste; sie sah großartig aus. Er selbst hatte nach einigen Wochen auf der Erde beschlossen, seinen Lederanzug gegen schlichtere Kleidung der Menschen einzutauschen. Er war nicht gerade begeistert von der ‚Mode' auf Midgard, doch er hatte einsehen müssen, dass ein etwas unauffälligeres Aussehen von Vorteil war, wenn sie sich längere Zeit hier aufhalten sollten. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und fand sich in der selben Ausrüstung wieder, die er getragen hatte, als seine Schwester zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht war.

Sie musterten sich für einen Moment gegenseitig, bis auch Loki seine Dolche in beiden Händen erscheinen ließ.

Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau und ahmte sie nach, als er sich langsam im Kreis um sie bewegte um die bestmögliche Angriffsposition zu finden. Als sie sich beinahe vollständig umrundet hatten, blieb Sigyn plötzlich stehen und stürmte mit einem Schrei auf ihn zu. Hätte er auch nur ein bisschen weniger Erfahrung im Kampf wäre er wahrscheinlich eingeschüchtert gewesen. In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte sie Loki erreicht und zielte auf seinen Hals, doch Loki lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Klinge harmlos über sich hinwegsausen während er ihre linke Hand, die versuchte ihn am Bauch zu erreichen, abblockte. Für einen Zuschauer musste es seltsam aussehen, doch er war vielmehr darüber verblüfft, dass sie genau die Aktion durchgeführt hatte, an die er nur wenige Sekunden zuvor selbst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie seine Gedanken lesen? Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemandem mit dieser Fähigkeit begegnete. Aber nein, selbst wenn sie die Fähigkeiten dazu besaß, sie hätte nicht in seinen Kopf eindringen könnte ohne dass er es wenigstens bemerkt hätte.

Mit einem kraftvollen Tritt, stieß er sie einige Meter von sich, doch mit einer eleganten Drehung kam sie wieder auf die Füße. Eigenartig, normalerweise wichen seine Gegner dieser Art von Angriffen mit Leichtigkeit aus. Er warf ihr ein Grinsen zu und griff diesmal selbst an. Er sandte ein paar wohl platzierte Abwehrmanöver links und rechts an ihren Rippen vorbei, die sie geschickt parierte, doch Loki kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ihre Augen rastlos hin und her huschten, in einem Versuch jeder seiner Bewegungen genau zu folgen. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte sie für eine Schülerin gehalten. Schnell und stark, mit dem nötigen Wissen gefährliche Treffer zu landen, doch ohne die nötige Erfahrung einen trainierten Gegner wie ihn zu überwältigen, zumindest auf faire Weise.

Er ließ eine weitere Serie von Angriffen auf sie niederhageln, denen sie auswich, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu finden sie zu erwidern. Als er bemerkte, dass sie sich an sein Muster gewöhnt hatte, richtete er einer seiner Klingen auf ihren Kopf. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Zieländerung schaffte sie es nur noch den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und Lokis Klinge hinterließ einen Schnitt auf ihrer Wange. Während Sigyn von dem plötzlichen Schmerz abgelenkt war, packte Loki sie an den Armen, ließ sich mit einer Drehung nach hinten fallen und presste Sigyn unter sich zu Boden. Nicht stark genug um sie zu verletzen, aber dennoch genug, dass sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Loki hielt einen seiner Dolche an ihre Kehle, den anderen warf er beiseite. „Und was wollt Ihr jetzt tun, My Lady?", er lächelte als er die Unsicherheit in Sigyns Gesicht sah. Sein lächeln wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich unter ihm zu winden begann. Sie stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. „Wie lange seid Ihr schon Kriegerin, Sigyn."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Woher…?"

„Euch fehlt es an Erfahrung." Ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte sich; es war hinreißend. „Vielleicht seid Ihr auch einfach nur der bessere Krieger." Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn lieber glauben machen, dass sie schwächer war, als zuzugeben, dass sie keine Erfahrung hatte.

„Wie gern ich das auch glauben würde, My Lady, wir sind beide klüger als das. Antwortet mir", seine Stimme wurde ernster bei den letzten Worten. „Nun?"

Während sie redeten, hatte der Schnitt auf ihrer Wange angefangen zu bluten. Mit einer sanften Bewegung seines Daumens wischte Loki das Blut von ihrer Wange. Das schien sie beide in die Realität zurückzuholen, denn sie errötete leicht und Loki trat zurück um sie aufstehen zu lassen. „Fünf Jahre."

„Verzeihung?"

„Ich trainiere seit fünf Jahren." Loki sah für einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie meinte.

„Nicht schlecht für eine so kurze Zeit. Doch wieso erst jetzt?"

Sigyn schien zu verstehen, was er meinte, denn sie bekam einen ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „In Alfheim kämpfen die meisten Frauen nicht. Mein Vater, König Frey, war stets dagegen, dass seine Töchter in Schlachten ziehen. Doch seit ich in Vanaheim bei meiner Tante lebe…Ich wollte immer kämpfen lernen. Das Leben einer Hofdame ist nichts für mich. Königin Freyja hat das verstanden. Außerdem wolle sie vermutlich, dass ihre Nachfolgerin in der Lage ist sich zu verteidigen, falls sie es muss."

Loki nickte. „Und das ist sie." Sigyn sah ihn verwundert an. Er lächelte nur, „Mit Zeit, My Lady, werdet Ihr zu einer großen Kriegerin werden. Ihr kämpft mit Verstand und zeigt keine Scheu im Angesicht eines stärkeren Gegners. Ich danke Euch für diesen Kampf." Loki neigte den Kopf noch einmal, bevor er seine Dolche verschwinden ließ und mit langen Schritten den Raum verließ.

"Was glaubst du, will sie?"

"Wer?" Thor unterdrückte den Impuls zusammenzuzucken, als Brunnhilde plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. In der linken Hand hielt sie eine volle Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Hätte sie ihm nicht vor Zeugen geschworen bis nach dem Kampf mit dem Trinken aufzuhören, Thor hatte es für Wodka gehalten, ein alkoholisches Getränk von Midgard, dass sie kurz nach ihrer Ankunft entdeckt hatte.

"Freyja. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, doch ich denke Loki hat Recht. Ich bin zwar nicht mehr ganz so auf dem Laufenden was die Entwicklungen in den neun Welten betrifft, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich verändert hat. Sie hat definitiv ihre Vorstellungen, was ihre Belohnung angeht. Davon abgesehen, hat sie uns ausschließlich Hilfe für den Krieg zugesagt. An der Sache ist todsicher ein Haken."

Thor nickte nachdenklich, "Gut möglich, doch welche Alternativen gibt es. Wir können es uns nicht leisten auf die Hilfe von Verbündeten zu verzichten, geschweige denn sie zu verärgern. Ich stimme zu, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es zu sein scheint, doch es ist das Risiko wert. Vertrau mir."

Sie hatte einen missbilligenden Laut von sich gegeben, doch bei dem letzten Satz wurde sie ernst und drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, "Das tu ich, Eure Majestät."

Thor lächelte, "Ich weiß". Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung umfasste er ihre Hüfte und zog sie an seine Seite. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte Brunnhilde ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, oder eher seinem Brustkorb, da er um Einiges größer war als sie. Während ihrem mehrwöchigen Aufenthalt an Bord des Raumschiffes waren sich die beiden durchaus nähergekommen. Thor bewunderte ihre Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin und ihre offene und ehrliche Natur. Die Art wie sie sich bewegte und sprach, flößte Respekt ein und brachte die Leute dazu ihr zu vertrauen.

Thor würde es vor niemandem zugeben, außer vielleicht seinem Bruder in einem besonders emotionalen Moment, doch er überlegte ernsthaft, sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Das Volk liebte sie, seine Krieger würden ihr freudig in den Kampf folgen und sogar Loki schien mit ihr auszukommen, doch ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ablehnen würde. Vor allem Anderen war sie eine Kriegerin, Thor wusste das, weshalb er befürchtete, dass diplomatische Gespräche, Versammlungen und Anhörungen sie schnell langweilen würden und das gehörte nun einmal zu den Aufgaben einer Königin.

Andererseits, aus welchem Grund wäre sie so offen gegenüber einer Beziehung mit ihm, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen würde. Sie wusste, welche Aufgaben er als König hatte und Brunnhilde kam ihm nicht wie eine Frau vor, der es nur um eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft ging.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Vorgänge auf der Brücke, bis Brunnhilde sich aus seiner Umarmung befreite und sich mit einem Augenzwinkern von ihm abwandte um die Brücke zu verlassen, doch sie hielt inne, als ihr Blick auf die Frau viel, die ihr gegenüberstand. "Eure Majestät, Ihr habt Besuch."

Thor drehte sich verwundert um. Vor ihm stand Sigyn, doch statt dem Kleid, dass sie zuvor getragen hatte, trug sie nun ihre volle Ausrüstung. Sie schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn sie zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Es ist schön Euch zu sehen, My Lady. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr unserem Trainingsraum bereits einen Besuch abgestattet."

Bei seinen Worten entspannte sie sich sichtlich, als hatte sie Kritik von ihm erwartet. Thor lächelte ihr freundlich zu, was auch sie dazu bewegte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln zu schenken. Er musste zugeben, sie war eine wahre Schönheit, doch dennoch kein Vergleich zu seiner Brunnhilde. "Euer Bruder hat mir einige nützliche Techniken gezeigt."

Thor nickte abermals, "Gut zu hören, dass er Abstand von seinem Misstrauen nimmt." Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Wohl kaum. Er versteht es lediglich seine Gefühle zu verbergen." Thor konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "Für wahr, mein Bruder ist ein Meister der Täuschung. Dennoch, dass er mit Euch trainiert, lässt mich hoffen."

Sigyn neigte zustimmend den Kopf, antwortete jedoch nicht. "Lady Sigyn, ich möchte Euch gern die Anführerin der königlichen Wache vorstellen - Lady Brunnhilde. Sie ist die letzte der Walküren."

Obwohl sie verwundert schien, dass sie einer Kriegerin vorgestellt wurde, neigte sie respektvoll den Kopf, "Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Brunnhilde. Ich bin Prinzessin Sigyn von Vanaheim und Alfheim."

Brunnhilde nickte kurz, "Ich weiß, Eure Hoheit. Thor hat mir von Euch erzählt." Thor schmunzelte bei ihrer offensichtlichen Verwendung seines Vornamens. Sigyn verstand die Botschaft, denn sie betrachtete die Walküre mit neuem Interesse.

"Das bedeutet, Ihr habt eine enge Beziehung zu König Thor, Lady Brunnhilde?", fragte sie mit unverkennbarem Interesse.

"Nur Brunnhilde. Und ja, der König und ich haben gemeinsam gegen die Göttin des Todes gekämpft und saßen wochenlang auf demselben stinkenden Raumschiff fest. Man könnte sagen, wir haben eine gute Beziehung." Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich.

Thor atmete erleichtert auf, dass die Prinzessin nicht darauf einging und dass Val, wie er sie gern nannte, nichts von ihrer nicht so geheimen Beziehung erwähnt hatte. Das Letzte, das er wollte, war Lady Sigyns unangenehme Fragen zu beantworten, während er selbst noch nicht einmal wusste, wo sie standen.

"Ich verstehe", sie klang angespannt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass, falls sie etwas vermutete, ihre Beziehung nicht verurteilte, denn sollte Brunnhilde zustimmen seine Königin zu werden, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass die mächtigste der neun Welten und nebenbei ihre engsten Verbündeten die Verbindung mit Abneigung betrachteten.

Sigyn sagte jedoch nichts weiter und machte einen kurzen Knicks bevor sie die Brücke verließ, "Ich sehe Euch zum Abendessen im Speisesaal."

Als Sigyn jedoch zwei Stunden später den Speisesaal betrat und von einer älteren Æsir-Lady ihr Essen entgegennahm, bemerkte sie mit Bedauern, dass weder Thor noch Brunnhilde an ihrem Stammplatz in der Mitte des Raumes saßen. Um genauer zu sein, Bruce, den sie bereits getroffen hatte als sie an Bord gekommen war, und Prinz Loki waren die einzigen an der "königlichen Tafel". Warum Thor seinen Tisch so nannte - Sigyn hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Er war weder sehr königlich, noch war sie ausschließlich für die Familie des Königs reserviert. Allerdings, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hielt er wahrscheinlich die meisten Anwesenden für seine Familie.

Da sie niemanden sonst im Raum kannte, fasste Sigyn schnell ihren Entschluss und ließ sich gegenüber von Loki neben Bruce nieder. "Ihr erlaubt?", es war weniger als Frage gemeint, doch Bruce nickte dennoch und lächelte freundlich.

Loki blickte nur kurz von seinem Buch auf, das neben seinem Teller auf dem Tisch lag, legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite und wendete sich dann wieder dem Buch zu. "Wie war Euer erster Tag in Asgard, Lady Sigyn?", ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton schwang in seinen Worten mit, doch er klang dennoch ehrlich interessiert, also beschloss sie zu antworten. Vielleicht war es ihr ja möglich aus dem Prinzen noch die eine oder andere Information herauszuholen, auch wenn sie es insgeheim bezweifelte. Er war der Gott der Täuschung und Tricks, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm eine Antwort entlocken konnte, die er nicht bereit war preiszugeben. "Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Lady Brunnhilde kennenzulernen. Sie scheint eine erfahrene Kriegerin zu sein...und eine Vertraute Thors."

Bruce konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen, verstummte aber prompt, als er Lokis warnenden Blick sah. Die Beziehung Thors mit ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin war offensichtlich nicht für Jedermanns Ohren bestimmt. Sigyn wendete Bruce einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Loki lenkte sie von seiner Reaktion ab. "Brunnhilde ist in der Tat nicht zu unterschätzen, Ihr tut gut daran sie nicht zu verärgern."

"Ist das eine Drohung", ein gefährlicher Unterton lag in ihren Worten. "Aber nein, lediglich ein wohlgemeinter Rat. Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen ihr im Kampf zu begegnen." Bruce lachte wieder und Sigyn musste nicht fragen, was er damit meinte. Sie musste ebenfalls lachen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass weibliche Krieger in Asgard sowohl geschätzt, als auch gefürchtet wurden. "Sie hat ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt...", Bruce konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Loki lächelte nur hinterhältig. "Wenigstens bin ich nicht vor ihren Augen aus einem Raumschiff gesprungen und auf der Bifröst-Brücke gelandet wie ein..." "Schon gut! Ok? Kannst du endlich aufhören, dich darüber lustig zu machen!"

Loki tat als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken, doch schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Ich glaube kaum."

Bruce stöhnte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Sigyn musste wieder lachen. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Bruce und Loki niemals beste Freunde würden, was sie aufgrund der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit der beiden durchaus verstehen konnte, war es doch klar, dass sie im Laufe ihrer Reise eine gewisse Sympathie füreinander entwickelt hatten. Generell war ihr aufgefallen, dass die Æsir, und deren Freunde, eine große Neigung zum Sarkasmus hatten, der auf Vanaheim und Alfheim nur sehr selten zu finden war und den sie langsam zu schätzen lernte. Die meisten freundschaftlichen Interaktionen schienen in dieser Weise stattzufinden und Sigyn begann sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen.

Loki war noch immer über das Buch gebeugt und hatte seinen Teller kaum angerührt. "Was lest Ihr, Prinz Loki?"

"'Loki' ist völlig ausreichend. Ich lege keinen Wert auf Formalitäten. Nicht mehr", der letzte Teil war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Sigyn wartete, ob er noch mehr sagen würde, doch er blieb stumm. „Nun gut. Dann nenn mich Sigyn." Loki neigte den Kopf. Sie beobachteten beide Bruce aus dem Augenwinkel, der ihre Interaktion mit großem Interesse verfolgt hatte. „Was ist?", fragten sie zugleich. Bruce wandte schnell den Blick ab und hob seine Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. Loki rollte die Augen und stand auf, doch ließ sein Buch auf dem Tisch liegen. Unsicher, ob er es mit Absicht dagelassen hatte, wartete sie ob er wiederkam, doch nachdem er seinen Teller abgegeben hatte, verließ er den Speisesaal ohne einen Blick zurück.

„Er will, dass ich ihm folge, nehme ich an?" Bruce nickte entschuldigend und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sigyn rollte die Augen, nahm allerdings das Buch und eilte ihm nach. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war er nun bereit zu reden.

Als sie jedoch aus der Tür trat, fand sie sich an einer Kreuzung zweier Gänge. Loki war natürlich schon lange außer Sicht. Sie stöhnte entnervt. Glücklicherweise war sie, trotz ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung im Zweikampf, eine Meisterin der Magie – eine Fähigkeit, die sie mit Loki gemein hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich also auf seine magische Spur und fand beinah sofort seine magische Signatur, wie sie es gern nannte. Bevor sie sich verflüchtigte rannte sie den Gang zu ihrer rechten hinunter.

Natürlich hatte Loki nicht vor, es ihr leicht zu machen, weshalb er nach wenigen Metern wieder abbog und noch einige Male die Richtung wechselte, bevor er hinter einer Ecke verschwand um auf sie zu warten.

Sigyn war ausgezeichnet ausgebildet in den magischen Künsten, dass musste er ihr lassen, denn es dauerte höchstens zwei Minuten, bis seine Spur sie zu ihm führte.

Als sie das Ende des nächsten Ganges erreichte, spürte sie, wie die Signatur stärker wurde. Doch sie machte noch höchstens drei Schritte, bis etwas sie aus heiterem Himmel packte, in den Raum zu ihrer Linken zog und mit einem verdächtig leisen Klicken die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Sigyn hatte kaum die Gelegenheit einen erschrockenen Schrei auszustoßen, bis sie fühlte, wie sie kraftvoll gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. „Was zum…"

„Still!", sie sah wütende grüne Augen vor ihr aufblitzen. „Loki! Lass mich los!" Sie würde es nie zugeben, doch seine Wut schüchterte sie ein. „Was hast du plötzlich?!"

„Du spionierst meinen Bruder nach, wieso?", er sprach ruhig und beherrscht, doch Sigyn ließ sich nicht täuschen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest! Lass mich gefälligst los! Ich bin die Prinzessin von Vanaheim!"

Loki lachte kalt und sein Grinsen war voller Spott, „Oh ja, das bist du. Was genau will Freyja, dass du hier auskundschaftest? Asgards Schwächen? Thors? Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie sich mit Thanos gegen uns verbünden würde, um etwas länger seiner Zerstörung zu entgehen…"

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen, Königin Freyja in meiner Gegenwart auf diese Weise zu beleidigen? Vanaheim würde niemals einen Bund mit einem Mörder und Lügner wie ihm eingehen.", Loki ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch es war ihr egal. Sie sprach weiter ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, „Vanaheim war stets ein treuer Verbündeter Asgard, was lässt dich an uns zweifeln, dass du solchen Hass und Misstrauen mir gegenüber zeigst?" Zu Sigyns großer Überraschung zuckte Loki bei ihren Worten leicht zusammen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und tat einige Schritte in Richtung des Fensters. „Persönliche Erfahrung."

Seine ruhige Antwort verwirrte sie, doch sie versuchte ihre aufflammende Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie würde keine Antworten erhalten indem sie ihn anschrie. „Was meinst du?"

„Davon abgesehen, dass ich jedem Misstraue, der zu viele Fragen über persönliche Dinge stellt…", er lachte freudlos, „Beantworte mir eine Frage: Woher weißt du von meiner Herkunft?"

Sigyn blinzelte, doch er sprach weiter ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. „Niemand außerhalb Asgards weiß davon, wie also kommt es, dass Vanaheim so gründlich informiert ist?" Sie antwortete noch immer nicht. Ihre Tante hatte ihr davon erzählt, sie wusste nicht woher sie dieses Wissen hatte, doch es war in Vanaheim allgemein bekannt.

„Es gibt eigentlich nur ein paar Möglichkeiten: Entweder Freyja wusste es die ganze Zeit über und hielt es gemeinsam mit Odin vor mir geheim, oder sie ist besser informiert, als sie es sein sollte. Asgard hatte seit längerer Zeit kaum noch Kontakt zu den anderen Welten. Wie also kommt es, dass Ihr es wisst? So oder so… Du musst zugeben, dass keine der beiden Möglichkeiten sehr vertrauenerweckend ist. Und nun tauchst Du hier auf, aus heiterem Himmel, stellst Fragen über Thor und hoffst, dass es keiner bemerkt? Noch dazu bietest du uns eine Vereinbarung an, die wir nicht abschlagen können und deren Inhalt wir nicht kennen. Soll ich fortfahren? Trotz allem…", er hatte ihr bisher den Rücken zugekehrt, wendetet sich allerdings nun wieder um und blickte Sigyn direkt in die Augen.

„…Ich hege keinerlei Hass gegen dich, Sigyn." Loki lächelte freundlich am Ende seiner Erklärung und sie glaubte ihr würde bald schwindelig werden von seinen Stimmungsschwankungen. Dennoch, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Erleichterung fühlte. Auch wenn der Prinz sich ihr gegenüber größtenteils reserviert verhalten hatte, er schien nicht so schlecht zu sein, wie er sich gern darstellte. Davon abgesehen waren seine Einwände durchaus logisch; sie selbst würde unter diesen Umständen misstrauisch sein. Die Tatsache, dass Thor ihr so blind vertrauen wollte, nur aufgrund einer Allianz, die schon immer bröckeliger war, als beide Welten zugeben wollten, war zwar hilfreich doch es beunruhigte sie auch.

Sigyn würde das alles jedoch niemals vor Loki zugeben, also beschloss sie ihre Gedanken zu verbergen, wie sie es häufig tat. „Nun, das ist gut zu hören. Dennoch, du hast kein Recht meine Königin auf diese Weise zu diskreditieren. Doch sei versichert, dass es keine Spione oder dergleichen in Asgard gibt…oder gab. Ob sie von deiner Herkunft wusste – ich weiß es nicht. Für den Fall, dass sie tatsächlich in Odins Geheimnis eingeweiht war, gibt es keinen Grund das als persönliche Beleidigung zu betrachten. Die Abstammung von Asgards Prinzen ist nicht Vanaheims Belang.", sie zuckte innerlich zusammen bei dem beinahe kalten Ton in ihrer Stimme doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er durch ihre Fassade hindurchsah. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, sie wütend anzufunkeln.

„Nicht Vanaheims Belang? Glaubst du das wirklich? Sollte Thor etwas zustoßen im kommenden Krieg; oder selbst wenn er für einige Zeit Asgard aus irgendeinem Grund verlässt, fällt der Thron an mich. Im Moment scheint es nicht von Bedeutung zu sein, aber in tausend Jahren wird unser Volk sich erholt haben und dann würde es von Bedeutung sein, dass ein _Jotun_ regiert!", Sigyn glaubte einen Funken Verzweiflung aus seinen Worten zu hören, doch sie konnte unmöglich sicher sein.

„Welchen Unterschied macht das?" Sie wusste, was das Problem war, doch sie wollte, dass er es sagte.

„'Welchen Unterschied macht das'?! Wag es nicht, mich zu verhöhnen!"

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Du missverstehst mich. Bei den Æsir mag es ein Makel sein, aber für Vanaheim spielt es keine so große Rolle."

„Ein Makel?!", er klang als wolle er sie vor Wut anspringen, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Vergiss nicht, Vanaheim hat nie Krieg gegen Jotunheim geführt. Es waren die Æsir, die sich für die Beschützer der neun Welten hielten. Ich sage nicht, dass die Eisriesen die beliebtesten Kreaturen sind, doch wir bringen unseren Kindern nicht den Hass bei, der in Asgard zu existieren scheint."

Er antwortete nicht, doch er beruhigte sich bei ihren Worten offenbar etwas.

„Abgesehen davon ist Adoption in Vanaheim und Alfheim hoch angesehen. Fast jede Familie, die selbst Kinder hat, adoptiert ein Waisenkind dazu. Wir sind nicht im Geringsten wie die Æsir!"

Loki grinste und sie erkannte ihren Fehler sofort. „Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest etwas gegen Æsir, Sigyn.", er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte spottend den Kopf. Sigyn verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Æsir sind nicht anders als Zwerge. Sie glauben sie wären den anderen Völkern Yggdrasils überlegen, sammeln gierig Schätze und nehmen von eroberten Welten, was ihnen beliebt."

„Ist mir aufgefallen." Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung erwiderte er es.

„Nun gut. Wie schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", fuhr Loki fort, „Doch du hast mir noch immer nicht verraten, wieso ich dir trauen sollte." Seine Stimmung hatte sich offensichtlich etwas aufgehellt, doch sie wusste er würde keine Lügen akzeptieren.

„Weil ich von dieser Vereinbarung genauso viel halte wie du."

Loki wusste, er würde keine weiteren Informationen dazu erhalten; es war offensichtlich, dass Freyja ihr verboten hatte, darüber zu sprechen.

„Wieso wurdest du allein geschickt?", fragte er stattdessen. Die Antwort überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten: „Ich wurde nicht geschickt."

Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Woher dann die Botschaft der Königin? Du sagst du hälst nichts von der Vereinbarung, wieso sie aushandeln?"

„Die Botschaft war kein Trick", der Prinz würde ihre Geduld bald ausreizen, „Es ist war, dass ich aus eigener Motivation nach Midgard gekommen bin, doch Königin Freyja hätte so oder so bald jemanden geschickt, sie zu überbringen. Ich wollte lediglich einen Vorsprung."

„Wozu?"

Sie zischte ärgerlich, „Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Raum und ließ einen nachdenklichen Loki zurück. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr kleines Gespräch ihn wenigstens von seinem Misstrauen abbrachte. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihn zum Feind zu haben. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie beeindruckt von seinem Scharfsinn, der dem ihren glich. Loki und Sigyn waren sich in gewisser Weise sogar ähnlich und es würde ihre Zeit in Asgard weitaus angenehmer gestalten, wenn sie in ihm einen Freund oder Vertrauten finden würde.

Sie konnte noch immer seine warmen Finger spüren, wie sie das Blut von ihrer Wange wischten. Sie hatte fest angenommen, dass seine Hände kalt sein würden – er war schließlich ein Eisriese, auch wenn er nicht so aussah. Sicherlich würde seine Æsir-Erscheinung nicht die Kälte verschleiern können, oder doch?

'Fragen, Fragen...doch Antworten erhälst du keine...'

* * *

 **Eine Idee, die mir kürzlich in den Sinn kam. Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen ;)  
**


End file.
